1. Field of the Invention
Implementations consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to information aggregation systems and, more particularly, to personalization of news content aggregated by a news aggregation service.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing content aggregation services (e.g., Google News) search out, and aggregate, news, blogs, RSS (real simple syndication) feeds and other content published on web pages throughout the Internet. Specifically relating to news aggregation services, in response to a search query from a user, or when a user browses a newspaper section of the news aggregation service, the news aggregation service presents a list of stories, from the aggregated news content, relevant to the query or to the newspaper section requested, with each story involving a group of articles from different publications dealing with the same topic. To keep abreast of developments in the news, users must periodically access the news aggregation service, re-enter a search query and view relevant news stories.